


The Right Place

by germanjj



Category: Marvel (Movies), Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has vanished. Dean finds him in the strangest place of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Place

Three days since Sam had left. Since Dean woke up to an empty bed next to his own, an empty spot where Sam's duffel had been and a short note that said Sam needed some time out.

One day since his Dad had called and Dean had flat out lied, had said Sam was okay, just sleeping in the motel room.

Ten hours since Dean had told himself 'screw time out'.

Sam wasn't as hard to track as he probably thought he was, not by his brother at least, and he probably underestimated how determined Dean could get when it came to him.

Dean had found him easily. Just one state away, in New York, and Dean was more than surprised when he steered the Impala through the rich neighborhood, sun just coming up in the horizon.

 

"Hey, Sammy." He found him in his room. One small bed, but with soft looking sheets and fluffy pillows. A desk and a drawer on one wall, a friendly wall paper. It looked nice.

Sam was standing inside, just pulling a shirt over his head, hair still wet from the shower.

"Dean!" Sam swiveled around, eyes wide.

Dean studied his brother.

He looked good, all red cheeks and glowing skin. His eyes were clear, his face open. Dean had last seen him three days ago but Sam looked better, happier.

He liked it here.

Dean's heart sank. "So this is the place you told me about? The school with all the freaks?"

Security had been a frickin' joke. Dean had managed to get in and find Sam's room without even breaking in sweat. He had found this place easily, had heard hunters talking about it more than once. A school full of kids with abilities. No demons, no witchcraft. Just innocent children who could set a house on fire just thinking about it.

Dean still felt uneasy just thinking about it, his hands twitching, instinctively wanting to reach for his gun.

"Uhm, Dean, this is ... " Sam's eyes traveled away from him, setting on something behind Dean.

Dean turned around to find a bald man in a wheelchair just outside the door, smiling up at him.

"It's called mutation, Mr. Winchester," the man said. "The same process that took us from single-celled organisms to the most dominant form of reproductive life on this planet."

"Excuse me?" Dean answered as if he'd just been called names.

"Professor Charles Xavier," the guy held out a hand. "I'm glad that you're finally here. Your brother would have missed you today."

Dean had no idea what he was talking about.

The guy didn't lose his genuine smile when Dean didn't move a muscle to grab his hand and greet him back. He turned his smile to his brother.

"Samuel? I believe there are Christmas presents to unpack."

Sam shot a worried glance to Dean, but he nodded to the professor, straightening his shirt and following the man out of the door.

Leaving Dean behind.

Christmas.

A tight feeling grew inside Dean's chest. He hadn't known. He had seen all the decorations, had heard the Christmas songs on the radio, yes, but today? Right this morning?

Dean swallowed heavily and followed his brother down the hall.

Sam's room had been at one end, one reason why Dean hadn't been spotted breaking in.

They entered a room full of people on the other end, the noise of innocent chatter and cheerful conversations ringing in Dean's ears. They were all children. Mostly teens, but some were younger, and there were a few older, maybe their teachers.

They were all gathered around a massive tree, overly decorated and sparkling in the morning light. There were presents under the tree, wrapped in colorful paper and huge bows, at least one for every kid. Maybe more.

It was a scene right out of a frickin' perfect-world Christmas movie.

Dean felt his brother's eyes on him. "I'm gonna stay," Sam said, low and certain. "You could, too."

"I don't belong here, Sammy," Dean answered immediately, the truth of his words cutting through him.

But you do, he thought, the idea just flaring up in his mind and he couldn't help it. Couldn't help believing it either.

Here, Sam had obviously people like him, had people his age who shared the same interests, the same freaky abilities. It was a damn school, a place Sam should be at in the first place.

Sam didn't say anything. His face was unreadable, pained and sad and annoyed, a mixture Dean knew well enough, but it didn't tell him what Sam wanted him to do. Not when they both knew he was right.

"Sam!" a little boy came running to his brother, grabbing his hand and already pulling him away. "Come see what Santa gave me!" He sounded excited, the voice of a kid who hadn't seen the evil of the world yet. Dean couldn't take his eyes of Sam's face as he followed the boy, a smile shining in his eyes Dean didn't see so often anymore.

"He's my kid-brother," a voice exclaimed beside Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean looked at the girl, barely fifteen, with the same blonde hair as the boy who currently showed his brother his new toys.

"He's staying with me over Christmas. The school allows it," she beamed.

"Good for you." Dean was already turning away, ready to leave this house and Sam to where he obviously belonged, when the girl grabbed his arm.

"You wanna know what he thought?" She asked Dean, with a gleam on her face.

"What?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "When you told him you didn't belong here, do you wanna know what Sam thought?"

Dean stood back, raising an eyebrow. "You can read minds?"

The girl nodded. "Since I'm thirteen."

Dean looked at her, taking in her strong posture, the proud look on her face. He folded his arms. "Okay, what did he think?"

She grinned, leaning towards him to whisper. "He thought: But you belong with me, Dean."


End file.
